Most commercial buildings, parking structures, transportation areas or structures, and the like are equipped with lighting systems that typically include several luminaires or light fixtures. It is an area of interest in the lighting industry to provide lighting systems having energy saving features. Current legislation demands that light fixtures be controlled when they are not in use by either lowering light levels or completely shutting off power to unneeded or redundant artificial light. However, current detection systems have difficulty distinguishing between artificial and natural light. As a result, lighting systems may have to shut off the power to the light fixtures completely to measure the amount of natural light. This may be dangerous when the lighting system is in a parking garage for example, and the amount of natural light is insufficient for the occupants.